


Let's Have A Blast (From The Past)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Obviously), Anal Fingering, Bottom Niall, But also, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, Fetus Niall, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, LITERALLY, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Spitroasting, There's sort of a plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Harry, Top Niall, Weird Plot Shit, but sort of just me writing about a narry threesome with two nialls, current harry, current niall, harry also fucks niall, hint at future foursome, niall fucks himself, there are two of niall, they're kinda ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niall gets a visit from his past self.  Lots and lots of sex follows.





	

Niall rolled over in his bed, feeling someone else in there with him. He expected to hear Harry groan and swat his leg, like he did whenever Niall accidentally rolled over on top of him in bed. He had quite the problem when it came to doing that.

"Sorry 'Arry," he mumbled, closing his eyes again and pulling the covers over his head.

"'M not Harry," He heard a small voice wimper, who sounded an awful lot like... him actually...

"Wha?" Niall jumped up from the bed in fear, only to see a small figure laying there, that looked an awful lot like 18 year old him.... the overly bleached hair, the cute little jagged teeth, the wide eyes

Oh god... it _is_ him.

"I can tell that you're freaked out. I am too," Past Niall finally spoke up, "But can ya' stop staring at me? It's not like you've never seen me before," he huffed.

"Sorry, It's just not every day that a version of you from 5 years ago appears in your bed... How exactly did you get here?" Niall queried, eyeing the younger version of himself, dressed in only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"I don't know how I got here, I just know that I was told I'll be able to go back in 48 hours. S'all I know." The younger boy shrugged, "I have an Idea of what we can do to help pass the time, though," he said with a wink and a cheeky grin.

"And what is that, exactly?"

Past Niall's face grew flushed and rosy at the question, "I want you to um... fuck me," he stuttered out the last two words, them being barely audible.

Niall's eyes widened at the words. Then he remembered that he actually _was_ a horny little thing at 18, why, with Harry always being available for them to help each other get off, and all of the teenage hormones running wild throughout his body. He shouldn't be shocked that his first suggestion was to have sex, but he still is, mainly because it's like, incest. Or is it masturbation? Either way, it's something that probably shouldn't happen.

"Niall, I- God it feels so weird calling you that," Niall stuttered over his words.

"Well, that is me name, Isn't it, Niall?" Past Niall replied with a giggle, "Now are ya' gonna fuck me or not?"

It was tempting. His younger self was in fact pretty damn attractive, but more in an adorable way than a sexual way. He just had this air of _innocence_ about him that made it hard for Niall to accept that those dirty words were coming out of his mouth, but hell, he couldn't blame him, because he remembers being like this. He remembers how he used to beg and writhe and gag for Harry to fuck him back when they first started seeing each other. He still is pretty needy when it comes to sex, and Harry teases him about his high libido whenever he gets the chance. He remembers when he used to whisper dirty things in his ear before shows, only to leave Harry with an awkward boner during said show.

"C'mon Ni. Don't feel bad about it," He continued to beg, " Just think of it as advanced masturbating."

"Have ya even been fucked before?" Niall asked, although he was sure he has been. He lost his virginity when he was 18, he just wasn't sure if the version of himself before him at this very moment was pre-virginity or post-virginity.

Past Niall let out a chuckle, "Of course I've been fucked before. In fact, Harry did something called 'rimming' to me for the first time yesterday which was just him eating me arse out. It was the best thing I've ever felt, I mean, besides his cock in me," He paused, "Are you and Harry still... you know... together?"

"Yeah, we are. Harry loves you. He loves you with all of his heart, Ni. Please don't doubt him when he says it because trust me, he means it," Niall suddenly became solemn. He remembers how he doubted Harry's love for him in the beginning, and he wishes he didn't spend his time worrying himself and racking his brain over Harry's true intentions.

"I know it's just... I've never loved someone as much as I love him. I don't want him to hurt me because I'm in so deep, I don't know," Past Niall admitted.

"Trust me. He loves you very, very, very much. He loves us," Niall reassured him, putting an arm over his shoulder.

The two sat in complete silence, forgetting that they were just talking about fucking each other just a few moments ago.

"So, are you going to fuck me?" Past Niall broke the silence, "You know you want to," He said, spreading his legs apart.

Was it considered narcissistic to want to fuck yourself into oblivion? Because if it was, then Niall didn't give a shit, because all of the dirty talk was getting to him, and it showed.

"I want to, it's just, I don't really top that often so it might not be good," Niall admitted. He's always liked being more submissive in bed, and the few times he has tried to be dominant hasn't worked out very well.

"Then get Harry in here. I'll suck you off while Harry fucks me. I always wondered what it would be like to take two cocks at the same time..." he trailed off.

"I don't remember being this much of a cockslut," Niall teased, shaking this head.

"Blame Harry for making us this way. Now get him in here so you can fuck me,"

-

"Ni, what do you mean you have a surprise for me? Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise?" Harry babbled on as Niall continued to lead him up into the bedroom.

"Harry, I don't think there is a such thing as a bad surprise I'm afraid," Niall answered.

They reached the bedroom soon, with Harry pushing open the door only to reveal past Niall completely naked, cock against his stomach, face red with droplets of sweat, stretching himself open.

Harry was at a loss for words, He couldn't believe his eyes.

"How did you- How is he- There's two- What?" He sputtered on, not knowing whether he was confused, aroused, or both. This was what his dreams were made of. Two Nialls. Two. 

"I don't know how it happened either, Haz," Niall explained, growing more and more erect at the sight of past Niall fucking himself open with his fingers, "but don't you just want to ruin him?"

"Fuck yeah," Harry responded enthusiastically, a sly smirk creeping up on his face, "Hell fucking yeah."

Past Niall perked up at the sight of Harry, god, future Harry was even hotter than he ever would have imagined.

"Y-you cut your hair..." past Niall strained out as he continued pleasuring himself. He made a mental note to himself to tell Harry not to cut his hair when he got back. Not that it mattered though, he was just as hot without it.

"Yeah princess, I cut it a while ago," Harry said in a low whisper, "Here, allow me," Harry removed past Niall's fingers from his hole, and replaced them with his own. He shivered at the coldness of Harry's fingers entering him, but he instinctively moaned and spread his legs at the feeling.

Harry continued thrusting his digits in and out of his hole, while Niall proceeded to suck and graze and rub at his nipples. Past Niall was already close to coming, and they haven't even started to fuck him yet. The stimulation to his nipples and the fingers stretching him out were overwhelming. When Harry began to rim him, swirling his tongue around his fingers and past Niall's hole, he couldn't hold his come in anymore. He released all over his stomach, crying out as he did it.

"M'sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
"Shh. It's okay, it's okay," Niall assured him

"We'll still fuck you if that's what you want, okay?" Harry asked.

"Mhm, yeah. I can come twice, I just want you both to fuck me before I go," he breathed out, flipping himself over to where he was on all fours.

Harry positioned himself behind past Niall, as past Niall took Niall's length in his hands and began to pump it, before giving little kitten licks to the tip.

Harry pushed into him, causing him to moan around Niall's dick as Harry bottomed out in him.

"Fuck, you're tight, Ni," Harry breathed out as he started to make slow, hard and deep thrusts inside of him. He continued to suck harshly at Niall's cock, bobbing his head up and down, causing him to moan and grab at his feathery blonde hair.

The room was a mess of moans and groans and praises of past Niall and how well he was taking them both at the same time. Not to mention the slamming of the headboard against the wall as Harry continued to fuck into his tight little hole as hard and as fast as he could, and slurps and gags from past Niall taking Niall's cock in his mouth as well as he could. He didn't know how do deepthroat yet, and he sometimes was a bit too toothy, but he made up with that with how damn skilled he was with his tongue. The way he twirled it and swirled it and knew just how to work his mouth was just spectacular.

Niall gripped past Niall's hair and began to come with a low moan, gripping his hair and filling his mouth with come as Harry continued to slam into his hole. Past Niall swallowed every last drop, cringing at the bitter aftertaste.

Harry flipped him over on his back, only uttering the words, "I'm so going to wreck you," as he did so. Past Niall wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as he started to thrust into him- _pound_ into him hard and deep, gripping the headboard as he slammed into him roughly and sharply. Slam, slam, slam slam. That, and Past Niall's little moans and mewls were all that was heard, until past Niall came, untouched for the second time that day. He gripped onto Harry's back, clawing and marking him as he reached his peak.

"Ni, I think we should finish Harry off together, what do you say?" Niall suggested.

"I'd love that actually," past Niall replied as Harry pulled out of him, making him wince at the emptiness.

Both Nialls began to suck Harry's cock together, with Niall licking at his shaft and past Niall working on his tip. Harry let out almost unhuman noises, and could almost come just from the sight of both of them sucking him off together, and he did just that.

Harry reached his climax rather quickly, coming with a moan of Niall's name and coming all over past Niall's face, most of it landing on his cheeks. 

"God, you look so cute with your face full of come," Niall said to Past Niall, who blushed at the comment. Niall began to lick the come off of his face, eventually making his way to his lips, kissing his younger self deeply and passionately. Harry nearly swooned at the sight of the Nialls engaging in a heated snog right before him.

The eventually pulled away from each other, and the trio were rather spent after the long bout of sex, them all laying in bed with each other, laying in the mess they created.

"I fucking love both of you so much," Harry uttered, lust still clouding his eyes, as he gave both of them a small peck on the lips, "My princesses."

"We love you too, Harry," Niall said with a kiss on the cheek.

"I so don't want you to ever go back," Niall said to his younger self, who was nearly too blissed out to even talk.

"Well, we can pass the time before I go with doing more of this, I'd love to ride you before I leave." He replied groggily.

"Well, if you do ever come back, can you bring younger Harry with you?" Niall asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'll see what I can do," was the last thing past Niall uttered before he drifted off to sleep

And if they repeated the whole process again a few hours later, with them all snuggling to sleep together, who would complain about that?


End file.
